


The New Year's Gift

by Spoontasti



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Happy New Year's crack, M/M, Shinra is the worst friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoontasti/pseuds/Spoontasti
Summary: Strangely he found a staircase, and Shizuo gracelessly walked down naked, pizza in hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little late, but I wish you a happy New Year! Also I got the next chapter of ACI ready, I'm just too lazy to read it over, but expect it soon. 
> 
> I hope 2018 is good for you all.

He woke up feeling like he'd been hit by a truck. He’d been drinking the night before so there was a real possibility of walking through traffic. His head was killing him.

Shizuo groggily shifted his hand which belated he realized held a half-eaten slice of pizza. Good. He had breakfast solved. He took a bite of cold pizza and then more when he deemed it edible.

The room was dark with heavy curtains that shielded the sunlight. Shizuo sat up to get a better look at his surroundings. It wasn't his room. It was as minimalistic as a hotel room, and Shizuo cursed, thinking he’d have to pay for it. Yeah, what a great way to start the year. When the blanket moved, it uncovered his completely naked body. Well, almost completely naked. He was wearing his bow tie that was loose around his neck. But his clothes were nowhere in sight.

Shizuo groaned, “the fuck did I do last night?”

He couldn't remember a single thing. He must have drank a lot. The last thing he could remember was saying goodbye to Shinra and Celty after their New Years party. How did he end up like this? He felt sticky. He scratched at an itch at his balls and cursed. Damn wet dream. 

His muddled brain tried to fish for answers. He took a deep breath and grimaced. Whatever this was, it reeked of Izaya.

Shizuo chewed on the pizza as he maneuvered his way in the dark, unfamiliar room. The flea must have done something to him. Or he’d done something in his anger while chasing him. He couldn't remember.

He walked down the hall and still there wasn't a single garment of his clothes. Strangely he found a staircase, and Shizuo gracelessly walked down naked, pizza in hand.

It was still dark here without any lights ~~~~~~~~on and the curtains drawn, but Shizuo noticed that the place was trashed. Most of the furniture was in some way broken. That was probably his doing. Shit, he may have to pay for it. The huge flat screen TV on the wall was cracked. The bookcases were down on the floor. A desk had been broken in half right down the middle. There was something out of place on the wall. The only thing upright was the long couch that—

Shizuo had been close to flopping down on the couch, but stopped, and the momentum almost had him stumbling forward.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

On the couch was Izaya face down. He was also completely naked. Well, almost completely. He did have one black sock on.

Was he dead? Fuck, what happened last night? Why were they naked?

“Oi” Shizuo growled and roughly kicked the couch so it screeched against the wooden floors.

Izaya pushed up with his arms and then collapsed back, covering his head and groaned. He looked from the corner of his eye at Shizuo and then nearly yanked himself up. “What the? Why are you naked?”

“Why are _you_ naked?” Shizuo said accusingly as he yanked a cushion that was under Izaya’s feet to cover himself.

“Shut up, you’re so loud,” Izaya said. But he also must have processed those words because he looked down at himself in apparent shock and confusion. “What are you doing naked in my apartment?”

Izaya’s apartment? At least he didn't have to pay for damages then. Wait, that wasn't the important thing. “What are you saying? This isn't my doing? What did you do to me?”

Izaya’s expression went impossibly horrified at what he stared at. Shizuo looked down at the couch cushion he held. Sticking to the leather surface was a used condom. Shizuo dropped the cushion to the floor, but then he recalled the dried stickiness covering him there and—no. That wasn't possible. No fucking way. Not in a million, billion years did that happen. No, of course they wouldn't have—have _sex_.

But the evidence was pointing to something that didn't add up, and his brain, it would seem, was conveniently stuck in the previous year. “What did you do to me! What the fuck did you do to me!?” Shizuo’s voice grew. He took a step closer, about to throw the couch Izaya was on into the wall, when Izaya jumped over the back of the couch, or at least tried to because he ended up taking a step and falling in a heap on the other side. Shizuo would have followed him and beat him, but that meant touching him and Shizuo didn't want to be anywhere near a naked ass flea.

Shizuo paced, looking in vain for his clothes so that he could get the fuck out of here, but the more he looked the angrier he became. All across the room was evidence that he didn't want to think about—mystery substances, suspicious looking indents, shit was that a goddamn condom embedded in the wall? Yes, yes it was.

Shizuo’s head was near bursting. His hangover was making it impossible to think clearly. He knocked over the coffee table, desperate to find anything of his own clothes.

“Izaya,” he stressed the syllables, “I'm going to kill you. I'm going to murder you senseless!” Izaya still hadn't moved from where he had fallen. “You're going to be dead if you don't start explaining right now.”

It was hard just looking at him, not just because he was naked, because yeah that was one thing he didn't need to see, but because there were strange marks on his neck and skin that Shizuo didn't want any part of.

“So you going to start talking?”

Izaya groaned and put a hand over his face. “You’re so loud.” He turned on his side and Shizuo wasn't staring or anything, but the flea wasn't all that bad looking when he was in pain. “Use your brain for once in your life. Obviously this is a prank.”

“A prank?”

“Yes,” Izaya seethed. “Shinra.”

Shinra? What did Shinra...oh. The bottle of sweet alcohol. “The New Years gift.”

“You got one too. The champagne?”

“Yeah...he drugged us?”

“Ah, so you do have a brain after all.”

Shizuo tsked, but at least he wasn't so angry now that he knew it was a prank. “And how do I know you aren't in on this either?”

“Did you see the state of my apartment?” Izaya pointed around.

Yeah, there was that. “Shinra is going to pay, once I find my clothes, he’s dead.”

“Would you stop yelling? I can barely hear myself think,” Izaya muttered. He sat up, wincing as he moved.

Shizuo was once again made aware that they were both very much naked. “So, uh, any clue where my clothes are...or got something I could wear?”

Izaya didn't look up as he pointed. “There’s a bathroom on the left with a bathrobe and a towel.”

Shizuo turned and opened a few doors before he found a large bathroom. It was sickening that there was another used condom on the ledge. Hanging on the door was a bathrobe which he put on. It was incredibly soft, like what he imagined a sheep to feel like. There were folded towels on a shelf and he pulled one free.

He threw that towel at Izaya who had moved back to sitting on the couch. “The bathrobe was meant for me.”

“Tough.”

Izaya wrapped the towel around his hips. He was holding a phone now and dialing a number. “Let's get to the bottom of this so you can leave already.”

“As if I want to stay a second longer.”

“Then leave.”

“I need my clothes.”

Izaya glared daggers. The phone clicked. “Shinra. Care to explain?”

Izaya had him on speaker phone. “ _Ah, Izaya. Happy New Year. Did you enjoy the surprise? It was only a joke. You know how I worry about you.”_

Yeah, as if. “Cut the crap. Where did you put my clothes?” Shizuo snapped.

“ _Shizuo-kun, you’re still there? And what do you mean where are your clothes? I didn't touch them.”_ His bright voice carried through and he didn't sound at all remorseful. Fucking Shinra.

“How about starting from the beginning. What was in those bottles.” Izaya was massaging his temples as he spoke.

“ _Only sleeping aids. But don't worry, I took into account that mixing alcohol and sleeping pills is dangerous. I made sure it wouldn't kill either of you.”_ Shinra laughed.

Izaya rolled his eyes and said, “how thoughtful of you.”

“ _Then I brought Shizuo over and laid him on the couch next to you_.”

“Why would you ever think that was a good idea?”

“ _Well, I thought maybe if you two thought you had sex with each other then maybe you could get along better. Make a new start for the new year by seeing each other in a different light_.”

“Shinra, you’re an idiot,” Shizuo interrupted.

Shinra laughed. _"It was worth a shot."_

“And what about my apartment, who's going to clean up this mess.”

_“I didn't do that. Shizuo must have woken up during the night. I only put the lube and pack of condoms on the coffee table. The used condom was never used either. It was only some corn starch, egg white, yogurt, and water. Pretty realistic, right? I bet it gave you a fright.”_

“Yeah, I'll be sure to return these used condoms in your apartment so Celty thinks you’re cheating on her.”

“ _Ah, how mean! And Celty would never believe I cheated on her. And what do you mean condoms? I only put one condom out.”_

“Hah hah, Shinra. You’re not fooling anyone. They are practically everywhere. I already see three out here.”

“There's one in the bathroom too.” Shizuo added.

“ _Huh? I just did one...”_

“Shinra, you’re a terrible liar and an even worse friend,” Izaya said sharply.

“ _But really, I only—”_

Izaya hung up on him and tossed his phone on the couch. “See, there you have it. It was only a prank. Now get lost. I can't stand looking at you for another second.”

“Yeah, the feeling’s mutual,” Shizuo grumbled.

Shizuo went to search for his clothes. He checked the kitchen where there was a box of pizza. It looked like someone had thrown pizza around the place because there was tomato paste and cheese on the walls. He found his shirt and vest in the refrigerator and his pants hanging from the ceiling light. Izaya’s shirt and pants were wet and in the sink, his coat had been thrown in the trash. It took a bit of time before he found his boxers stuffed in mug. The only things missing were his socks, but he figured he didn't really need them. He changed and grabbed a slice of pizza because he was ravenously hungry.

Thankfully he didn't have to say anything to Izaya since he was already in the shower when Shizuo stepped out. Good, he didn't want to see him either.

He still felt weird about the whole situation. Even though he wanted to believe it was all a prank, something was telling him otherwise. Well whatever, he’d just kill the flea the next time he saw him.

He scarfed down the rest of the pizza in the elevator. When he stepped out into the cold he realized he'd forgotten his coat, but Shizuo would rather bear the cold than go back up in that mess. He decided to jog back home.


	2. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had sex with Izaya, and not just once, but all over his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year’s :D —-2019—-

Shinra passed him a cup, and by the smell alone, Shizuo could tell it was strong. He eyed it suspiciously. “You didn’t do anything to this, right?”

“Must you say that every time I hand you something?” Shinra waved his hand dismissively as if he had never poisoned Shizuo with alcohol before. “I definitely learned my lesson last year. Wouldn’t dream of it again.”

He’d gotten in the habit of being suspicious of drinks handed to him by less than trustworthy people. Shizuo took a sip. The sweet burn didn’t seem poisoned. He looked at the cat shaped clock. Only one more hour left and it would be the New Year’s and he could go home.

“Hey, you really still don’t remember what happened last year, huh?” Kadota asked. He wasn’t speaking loud or anything, but a few heads turned their way.

Shizuo tsked. He’d been hoping that everyone would have forgotten. It was precisely one of the reasons why he didn’t want to come again, but it was only because of Celty that he finally changed his mind. That and the promise of pudding cake. “Not a single thing.”

Which was still true. Shizuo considered it a blessing and had largely forgotten the entire episode. He had been successful, until New Year’s Eve came back of course.

Karisawa hummed loudly. She twirled the paper umbrella that came with her cup. There was a strange, feverish glint in her eyes. “I’ve been studying hypnosis recently, seeing if I have any latent powers, you know. I could help you remember. Oh! Wouldn’t it be great to put you at ease to your lost memories? Ah, the possibilities. I’m getting goosebumps just thinking about it.” She swooned in her seat.

Those listening, which were mainly her friends, were all shaking their heads. There were kids here too, and they stopped chatting to look over, curiosity clear on their faces.

Shizuo downed the entire cup. Maybe this was his cue to leave. It would be a shame though to go while Celty had stepped into the kitchen to cut the cake. He glanced at the clock once more. The time had hardly changed. “I’m perfectly fine not knowing.”

“But this could be a good experiment to see if hypnosis works on you, right Shizuo?”

“Hey, do you want a repeat of last year?”

Shinra lifted his arms in surrender.

“It’s not like it would work on him,” Walker said. “When it didn’t even work on me.”

Karisawa shushed him. “That’s because you wanted me to hypnotize you to become Saitama. I’ve gotten much better since then. See watch this.” She took out a 5 yen coin attached to a string which she began to move back and forth like a pendulum. Shizuo wisely looked away and closed his eyes.

“You’re getting very sleepy. Your eyelids are getting heavy. Now imagine you’re by yourself standing in front of a beach. It’s summer, the sun is hot and you begin to step into the warm water.”

He was about to ask if he should take off his shoes, but shut up, realizing that there was no way in hell he was going through with this.

“The further you go in, the heavier you become, and the water takes you deeper, deeper until it’s up to your neck. You take a deep breath and go under.”

Shizuo, without meaning to, inhaled deeply.

“You can breathe. The water is letting you pass. It becomes darker the further you go. Little jellyfish swim by. Their tentacles tickle. When you reach the bottom you find a chair. It’s a seat in a movie theater. There are rows and rows of seats and you sit down. In front of you is a screen counting down from ten.” She counted the numbers and when she reached one, she said, “the movie starts. It’s playing last New Years night. It’s all coming back to you.”

It is only sensations at first, the bitter sweet taste of champagne. The confusion of waking up where he isn’t supposed to. Expensive leather instead of his rundown couch. He recalls seeing Izaya and drunkenly taking one step forward before tripping over the coffee table. Somehow a condom ends up stuck to his face. There’s laughter, Izaya’s. A chase that’s all fumbling madness, that ends in laughter even though half the furniture is tipped over.

_Hey, I think it’s working._

_Shh! Quiet!_

Most of it is hazy, a jumbled, scattering mess that makes no sense. They’re in the kitchen, and even the hunger is dizzying. Maybe he’s making omurice because he cracks three eggs into the rice cooker and adds the ketchup. Izaya keeps saying he ordered pizza, and he tries to steal the rice cooker, but the contents slush out. This time Shizuo laughs. Izaya takes off his shirt and coat and dumps it into the sink.

He’s still trying to make rice, but this time with a sock, and the pizza comes but it’s messy since he’s not so coordinated. Shizuo takes off his shirt since he doesn’t want it to get pizza stained and Izaya is making a bet the he can’t throw the shirt onto the ceiling light and Shizuo throws it, misses, and has to try again with his pants.

It becomes a game then, of bets and trying to one up the other. For once, Izaya’s aim is off and his jokes don’t grate on Shizuo’s nerves. He’s nearly naked by the time he realizes the distance between them closes, and even that is a challenge he welcomes. Izaya draws him in with a simple touch, a line drawn up his forearm. It shoots through him, burns his resolve, and Shizuo can’t help but take the plunge. Kissing, he decides, is the next best thing after pudding.

Shizuo’s boxers drop and he stuffs it into a mug for safe keeping. He feels the smirk against his lips when Izaya does the same, removing his boxers and putting them in another glass. They are both laughing when they move to the living room without once letting go, their destination the leather sofa. It’s no question where this is heading.

The realization hits him like a truck—it bleeds tar through his veins. Shizuo can’t deny it when he’s feeling it all over again as if for the first time. There’s nothing to stop the onslaught of images, no breaks on his memories, and Shizuo is forced to relive what has hands down become the stupidest thing he has ever done.

_Wake up._

He had sex with Izaya, and not just once, but all over his apartment.

_When I clap my hands you will wake up._

A noise startled him awake.

It would seem like the whole world was there to greet him, like they could see right through him. Shizuo stared, wide-eyed back.

“Did it work?” Karisawa asked.

That snapped him aware. Shizuo shot up and ran out of there, not bothering with their questions. He wasn’t going to wait for the elevator, and instead took the stairs, three steps at a time.

It was all a confusing mess—his thoughts were ablaze. There were still people out, merry and drunk. Anyone who knocked into him was sent tumbling back. He accidentally broke a few things, dented sign posts while he tried to get away. From what, he could never truly run from.

In the cold of night, things started to make a little more sense, and Shizuo began to calm. He wondered if Izaya knew. It would explain why after the first few months after New Years his presence was scarce. And Shizuo foolishly thought his New Years wish had come true. But then, four months later, Izaya came back like a plague, a vengeance sucking the life right out from Shizuo’s tentative peace. They had done more damage that year than any other before. Shizuo would know, his paychecks were suffering from it.

Seeing red, his fists tight, he wondered why Izaya didn’t say anything. But of course he wouldn’t. The pest loved to twist the truth to his favor. Plus, what good would it have done but piss him off. Flea was probably just as mortified of the truth, rather than rubbing it in his face.

His annoyance turned inwards. Now that he knew, it was painfully obvious that he’d been willfully ignorant. The signs were all there the morning last year: the red marks over Izaya, the stickiness—Fuck, the condoms should have been a dead giveaway. But Shizuo chose to believe what he wanted than question the lie.

Shizuo went into Lawsons and picked up a cheap bottle of alcohol and a fresh pack of his favorite smokes. He knew what he was going to do was stupid, but his mind was set. He took the subway to Shinjuku, the entire time ignoring the others enjoying the New Year’s.

It wasn’t until he was standing outside of Izaya’s door that he was beginning to have second thoughts. It would be so much easier to accept what happened last year as a drunken mistake better off wiped from his thoughts. That would have largely worked, if he could forget Izaya’s face while they had sex, which was something out of his world entirely.

He banged on the door insistently. “I’m going to break down this door unless you open it right now.” He was just about ready to tear off the handle when several locks finally turned. There was only enough space to see the annoyed expression on half of Izaya’s face. He doubted the other half was grinning.

“Does Shizu-chan want to spend New Year’s in a holding cell? Because I’m this close to calling security.” The phone was already to his ear.

“I remember,” Shizuo blurted out, as if that explained everything. “Last year, I remember.”

“How unfortunate for you. Now if you could go walk yourself home, preferably on the Shuto Expressway—“

“Shut up, I’m telling you I remember what happened. What we...did.”

Izaya put down the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Nothing happened. We went over this already. It was all a prank from Shinra. Whatever you think you know—“

“Would you shut up and listen to me for once,” Shizuo interrupted. “I’m telling you I remember.”

“Yes, I heard you the first two times. Repeating yourself just makes you look even more stupid. What do you want? I’m busy now so make this quick.”

Shizuo blinked. He hadn’t come here wanting anything but the truth of the matter. “Do you remember too?”

“No.” He was about to close the door but shizuo slotted his hand through. “Just because you say that you remember doesn’t mean that I all of a sudden do too.”

“Yes, you do. You just don’t want to admit it.”

“You’ve been talking to Shinra haven’t you?” His voice was strained as he fought to close the door. “He’s tricked you once more and having a laugh. I’m not going to explain it to you again.”

“It’s not a fucking trick, Izaya, we had sex.” The yell carried loud enough to be heard by the neighbors.

Izaya’s face drained of any color. He stopped pushing fruitlessly against the door. Then he covered his mouth. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

Shizuo tsked and forced his way through. “Here.” He passed over the shopping bag with the bottle.

Izaya looked inside and made a face. “Not only do you come uninvited and refuse to leave, but you also bring the cheapest alcohol you can find. Why am I not surprised.”

“Shut it.”

There was nowhere to sit but the long sofa, the very same one from last year. In fact if he looked around, he had a vague recollection of certain details. The most embarrassing being next to the bookcase where he was almost sure a dent had been made from when he had pulled out and accidentally dicked the wall. Thankfully it had been plastered over.

On a flat screen TV, the New Year’s celebration was playing live. The ball was supposed to drop in eight minutes. Shizuo turned down the sound. He laid his coat onto the back of it before dropping down.

Izaya returned with a different bottle and two cups. “You have until the count down before I seriously call security.”

Shizuo glared. That was probably all the time he could stand anyway at this rate. “Fine.” Izaya handed him a drink. “You didn’t do anything to this, right?”

Izaya shrugged. “Why don’t you drink it and find out.”

Shizuo drank some before deeming it good.

“So let me guess,” Izaya started, looking bored at the screen. “You’re at Shinra’s New Year’s party surrounded by friends, colleagues, a couple of kids, eating Celty’s home cooking and having a somewhat decent time, though let’s be honest here, you don’t really fit in, when someone, maybe Erika, asks you about last year. And Shinra, being the gracious friend he isn’t, has decided to once again implant his wild fantastical ideas from last year involving the two of us this time by making you believe in false memories. So how did he do that? A new bottle of champagne? Hallucinogenic drugs? Hypnosis? Am I supposed to expect the same treatment? Oh God, am I going to wake up imagining that I slept with you?” His face scrunched up and he took a large swig from his glass.

The entire time Izaya spoke, Shizuo was doing his best not to punch him in the face. His glass was close to shattering and he was ready to leave. He would have too if not for the fact that he knew Izaya was covering up the truth. Izaya did remember, or at least knew what had happened. It was the flea, of course he knew.

“Pour me another cup,” Shizuo said between his teeth and put his glass on the table.

“And what poor manners,” Izaya chided as he reached for the glass, but once he touched it, Shizuo grabbed his wrist and pulled him over so that he was sitting on his lap nearly flush against his chest. Making sure both of Izaya’s arms were pinned at front, Shizuo mouth brushed against the back of his neck. Izaya gasped and squirmed, but was unable to budge. “What are you doing?”

“If we didn’t have sex, then how the hell do I know the back of your neck is sensitive?” Shizuo was pretty sure blunt nails were digging into his forearm.

“You surprised me.”

Shizuo did it again, with a similar result. “Liar.”

“Lucky guess. Now let go of me.”

“Or how do I know that you are ticklish?” With his free hand, Shizuo tickled the skin under his shirt and Izaya yelped, unable to contain his laughter while trying to twist away.

He was breathing unsteadily when Shizuo finally stopped. “My sisters could have sold me out.”

“Or that you like to be held.” Shizuo brought him closer, wrapping both of his arms around him and rested his head on Izaya’s shoulder. This time the response was slow as tense shoulders began to loosen. When Shizuo looked up, the back of Izaya’s ears were tinged red. “Still think we didn’t? Or should I continue?”

“Enough! I get it already, so you can let go now.”

Just to prove his point, Shizuo said. “I have until the ball drops, isn’t that what you said?”

“I hate you so much.”

Shizuo laughed and finally let him go. Izaya went to the far end of the sofa. He was glaring as he poured himself another drink. “So what now? You can’t actually be considering something has changed when all we did was a mistake influenced by alcohol. Or are you hoping for a repeat of last year. Is this going to be a once a year time fling?” Izaya jeered, his words were mockingly bright. “Is that why you are here?” 

“No.” Shizuo wasn’t here to fuck him, and for some reason Izaya implying that was pissing him off. The flea was hell-bent on pushing him away. Shizuo shouldn’t have expected anything else, and yet he was disappointed.

They sat there for the remaining minute in silence. On the screen the countdown finally was going. Their happy faces were a complete contrast to Izaya glaring into his cup. It was quite possible that Izaya was just as unhappy of this outcome but was too stubborn to admit it.

It just meant that Shizuo had to try a bit harder, one last time. He finished the rest of his drink and once the people on screen were shouting happy new year, Shizuo got up and was putting on his coat. Hanging on a rack was that ugly fur trimmed jacket and Shizuo threw it at Izaya.

“Come on.”

“And what makes you think I’ll go anywhere with you?”

Shizuo shrugged. “Maybe you don’t remember this, but that night was the most fun I had in a long time. And I’m not just talking about the sex. It’s the reason why I came tonight. So you coming or what?”

Izaya huffed and slid on his coat. “Well, my night is already ruined, what’s a few more minutes?”

Shizuo refrained from rolling his eyes.

On the elevator, Izaya asked, “so where are you going?”

“You’ll find out,” Shizuo said as he went on his phone trying to figure out where the nearest temple was. The walk didn't take long. A park not ten minutes later had one. Snow had fallen earlier that day, and it dusted the roof of the temple and surrounding lanterns.

“A temple?” The tone was clearly unenthused.

Shizuo quietly washed his hands, the water freezing as it passed over. He put his hands together before saying, “This new year I hope for peace and I’ll try not to squish a flea. Your turn.”

Izaya looked amused but he put his hands together and said, “this coming year I’m going to see so many more people and love humans. And I’ll be a complete pain in the ass to a certain brute. There happy.”

Izaya was being a little shit but Shizuo grabbed the front of his coat before lifting him up and kissing him hard. Under the lantern’s light, Izaya looked shocked, but it was obvious that he hadn’t hated it. Not if kissing back a little meant anything.

“I’m trying new things this year. Want to spend New Years at my place?” Maybe this year Shizuo may actually find some peace.

A slow grin grew on Izaya’s face, and it wasn’t exactly nice. “Alright, it would be a shame if your New Year's resolution didn’t come true, wouldn’t it?”

Or not, considering this was the flea.


End file.
